


the stray

by elliewritesthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cats, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings
Summary: “It’ll be good for you, too. The presence of animals can be very therapeutic.”Levi narrows his eyes at them. “What’s that supposed to mean?”Crossing their arms over their chest, Hanji gives him a knowing look. “Oh, nothing. Just that maybe it’ll get your mind off of pining.” For Eren. Though they don’t say it out loud, the implication is clear.“I’m not pining,” he insists. He is. Has been from the very morning that Eren’s squad set off towards uncharted lands.“Of course,” Hanji agrees, probably just to please him. “But they’ll be back in, what, a month from now?”“Thirty four days,” Levi states. Thirty four days until he sees Eren again, which is practically an eternity.(Or: Eren is gone, Levi is lonely, acquires a cat)





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a scruffy little animal that’s been lurking around their garden more often these days.

Levi thinks it’s a cat, but he’s honestly not sure. The thing is a lump of matted fur with sunken yellow eyes that follow his every move when he tries to approach, a low hiss sounding from its throat and warning him to stay back. One time he’d gotten too close for comfort and the creature had sunk its claws into his outstretched hand, and though it had hurt like hell he couldn't help but notice how bony the animal’s limbs were under that messy fur.

Since that incident, they’ve come to a truce of sorts. Levi keeps his distance, and the animal does its thing, whatever that is. Actually, Levi thinks it might be good at keeping vermin away from their vegetable plot, so he graciously allows it to stay and tries to ignore how it glares at him when he goes to harvest potatoes for lunch. Their crop has remained undisturbed for all of summer and autumn, no moles or crows or even harmful insects, and now that it’s nearing the end of the season, Levi can say that their garden has been a success.

“Thank you,” he tells the animal just in case. “You’re an ugly bastard, but at least you’re good for something.”

It merely stares at him from the bushes, baring its teeth in a grimace, which is all that Levi would’ve expected, really. He does feel a little sorry for the thing spending its nights out there, lurking around the foliage in search of shelter and food. It’s cold during the evenings, and when the frost paints delicate patterns on the windowpanes of their little cabin, Levi finds himself wondering how such a haggard creature could possibly survive through the winter.

That’s not why he starts feeding it, though.

Eren is gone, and he will be gone for a while, but Levi still sets the table for two people and cooks more chicken and vegetables than he could possibly eat on his own. There’s a stinging ache in his chest as he fills up his plate and sits down by the sturdy kitchen table. He likes to imagine that somewhere out there, beyond the great blue sea that stretches out just below the window, Eren is also thinking of him. It’s a comforting thought, even if it’s not true - Eren has the whole world to discover, he has no time to mope around

At the end of every meal, the leftovers in the pot taunt him and remind him that it’ll be months until he and Eren will be sitting by the same table. Throwing out perfectly good food is such a shame, too. With that in mind, there comes a particular evening when he tries out something different and sets the rest of the food outside in a nice little bowl. The thought crosses his mind that maybe it’s foolish of him to share his dinner with wild animals, but then he thinks of Eren and knows that it’s exactly the kind of thing that he’d approve of.

The bowl has been licked clean by next morning, only a few pieces of turnip remaining at the very bottom. Even the chewy bits of meat have vanished, along with the gravy and parsley. Their yard is silent, light fog enveloping the land in its embrace, and there’s a chill in the air that makes Levi long for a smile and a warm kiss to accompany his morning tea.

Somehow it helps, setting the leftovers outside after dinner and then rinsing out the empty bowl in the morning. That’s what he starts doing, each evening and each following morning.

It’s often the mornings that are the most difficult, when he wakes in a cold bed and it’s completely silent and even the sound of his own breathing feels foreign. After dragging himself out of bed, he’ll slip on one of Eren’s old sweaters from the closet, and though it’s not Eren, it at least carries the faint scent of his soap. The sweater hangs awkwardly on Levi’s frame, the sleeves reaching well past his hands, and if he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around himself and squeezes tight, he can imagine that it’s Eren embracing him.

He likes to have his morning tea out on the porch, bundled up in Eren’s sweater and a couple of blankets, no matter how chilly it is. Fresh air is good for him, and watching the curls of steam rising up from his mug is quite tranquil. Time barely inches forward during the  morning hours, one moment turns into an eternity among the mist, and the wind that tousles through Levi’s hair and nips at his bare fingers feels more like a friend than a foe.

On one especially cold morning, he encounters the creature on his porch. It’s perched by the empty bowl, as if looking for more food.

It nearly jumps as Levi opens the door, glaring at him and letting out a low growl. Levi stares into its scared, angry eyes, and takes a step back, then another, and a couple more until he’s back in the kitchen. There’s some sliced ham in the pantry that he was going to have for lunch today, but he’ll just give a little piece of it to the poor animal. Just one tiny piece, to make up for all the green beans and broccoli in the leftovers from yesterday.

The two of them sit there on the porch, the feral little animal and Levi, staring down one another in a battle of wills. Levi dangles a piece of ham in midair, and the animal’s eyes follow his every move. “Come on,” Levi states, “it’s ham.”

This does not seem to reassure the animal, so he sets the ham down at an arm's length. The black ball of fur quivers, its eyes narrowing, and it inches just a little closer. Its attention darts from the piece of ham to Levi and back again, and then, in one swift motion, it extends its paw and snags the ham, skittering to the other end of the porch to devour it.

After its meal, the creature settles there, resting yet keeping watch as Levi finishes his tea. The thing doesn’t even hiss at him when he gets up, merely acknowledges him with a nod and a flick of its bushy tail. It does glance after him when he goes back inside, and from the window he can see it sniffing at the air, perhaps in hopes of more ham.

Of course, Levi would be an utter idiot if he wasted all of his smoked ham on a random stray that wandered into his yard. He paid good money for that.

Instead, what he gets is intestinal organs. The butcher in town is a friend of Eren’s - then again, who _isn’t_ Eren’s friend around here, that kid has everyone wrapped around his fingers - and he has to throw out hearts and livers and kidneys every day. The man bags him a dozen of his scraps and refuses to accept any payment, though he has the audacity to laugh in delight when Levi tells him about the beast that’s taken up residence in their garden.

“I’ll set aside some chicken legs for next time, cats like having a bit of variety in their diet,” he states as he hands Levi his bag, and Levi nearly laughs. The creature is more of a spherical fur-demon than a cat, and it probably doesn’t care if it’s eating pork or chicken or human flesh, but he appreciates the sentiment.

So, with that, the animal gets both a breakfast of internal organs and a dinner of leftovers, which is more than generous. With every day that passes, it grows bolder, often already waiting for Levi outside when it’s time for food. It no longer hisses when Levi extends his hand towards it, and he’s even gotten close enough to comb through its fur, though it had flinched away with a squeak. Though it’s mostly just interested in food, it’ll often linger behind for a while and keep him company, listening to him with its eyes halfway closed and somewhat less angry than before.

“You should be more wary of humans,” he tells the animal. “They’re mostly terrible.”

It doesn’t respond. In fact, it turns its head away from him, shuffling around to get more comfortable before it settles in for a nap.

Now that he’s gotten closer to the creature, it’s obvious that it requires some medical care. Its left eye is inflamed and emitting some kind of a discharge, and all those clumps and tangles in its fur have to be uncomfortable for it. As much as he and the animal will hate it, he’ll have to bring it to Hanji’s office.

The fact that Hanji fucking Zoe is the closest thing to a doctor in the whole town is, in hindsight, terrifying. Unlike Levi, they’d been vehemently against retiring, and since their little settlement had needed someone - anyone - with medical experience, they’d stepped up to the plate. Levi’s been told that they know what they’re doing, and thankfully they work alongside Armin, who’s one of the most reasonable people Levi’s ever known.

(“We’ll do teeth, we’ll do cattle, we’ll do anything!” Hanji had told him with an enthusiastic smile when their clinic had been opened. “That’s going to be our slogan.”

Armin had met Levi’s eyes from across the room, mouthing a large ‘no’ before turning back to his paperwork.)

Getting the animal to the clinic without it mauling him is the biggest obstacle along the way, so Levi fashions a genius trap. It involves a wooden box with some air holes set on its side, a lid, a piece of liver as bait, and him sweeping the horrific beast into the box with his sturdiest broom. That’s what he has so far, and though the part where he physically transports the box into town is still unclear, he has a good feeling about this plan.

Instead of plans, sometimes you just need intuition. Since he has the basics figured out already, he decides to go for it.

The creature actually greets him with a hoarse meow when he steps outside, and Levi feels a pang of guilt in his chest.

“It’s for your own good,” he states in an attempt to defend himself. The animal looks on with inquisitive eyes as he sets the box down, and then trots closer when it smells the food.

Levi holds his breath and tightens his grip on the broom. “I’m sorry,” he says in a quiet voice.

Then, with one determined sweep, he nudges the thing forward, ignoring the infernal shriek it lets out as it lands in the box. A large paw reaches out from under the bristles of Levi’s broom, claws scraping across the back of his palm, but he doesn’t let go. Only once he has the lid in place does he dare to slide out the broom from in between, and then the box is closed and the deed is done and he’s still thankfully in one piece.

He rests his weight over the lid, listening to the sound of his own rapid breath and the constant low growl from under him. There’s a stinging pain somewhere around his knee and when he looks down the sees a paw reaching out from one of the holes of the box, claws buried into the fabric of his pants. Gently, he pries it loose, and it disappears into the box again.

“You motherfucker,” Levi sighs, less of an insult and more of an endearment. “I’m helping you, do you understand?”

Apparently not, since all he gets in response is an aggravated yowl. Fair enough.

It’s not a long way to Hanji’s clinic, but the yelling and hissing box that he’s carrying makes it feel like an eternity. This isn’t a cat he’s trapped, it’s the devil himself, at least if the unearthly amount of noise it makes is anything to go by. It’s a complete mystery to him how such a small creature can contain such an amount of loud and relentless anger, and if he were a lesser man he might be tempted to drop the box and forget about it.

As soon as that thought has crossed his mind, the animal lets out a pathetic meow, almost like a sob, and Levi’s heart shatters into a million little pieces.

“Good kitty,” he coos at the box. Since when does he _coo_ at things? Should he be concerned? “We’re almost there.”

The box hisses pitifully for the rest of the journey, falling silent once Levi starts talking to it in a low, calming voice. It occasionally responds to him in defeated meows, and even though it’s just a feral animal, maybe on some level it does realize that Levi means it no harm. After this endeavour is over, the poor little thing definitely deserves an extra serving of the good ham.

The waiting room at Hanji’s clinic is empty, so, as always, he walks right in and finds Hanji their office. They look up as he fumbles in with the box and sets it down on the table. It growls on impact.

“I see you’ve been keeping busy,” Hanji states, their eyes widening as a scruffy paw peeks out from one of the holes. “Dare I ask what’s inside?”

“It’s something,” Levi replies, and after a moment of consideration, goes on, “we’re gonna need some sturdy gloves for this. Maybe armor.”

Hanji assigns Levi to wield the butterfly net in case the animal gets away, and arms themselves with padded gloves before they set to work. After getting the animal out of the box and into the net, Hanji easily grabs it by the scruff of its neck and brings it up to their face. It swipes its paw at them and they recoil.

“Feisty, aren’t we,” they murmur. “We’ll see what we can do about that. Shears, please.”

“It’s the eye that I mostly wanted you to look at,” Levi points out, slightly concerned as he hands them the tool that looks most like shears to him.

“I’ll look at the eye once I know what animal this even is. Also, these are forceps, not shears.” They adjust their grip, and for a terrifying moment, Levi fears the creature may break free. “The shears are next to the blowtorch.”

He decides to not ask why Hanji has a blowtorch among their tools since he’s not quite sure if he wants to know. Instead he watches with his breath caught in his throat as Hanji begins snipping off the animal’s matted fur. It doesn’t put up much of a fight, just hangs in Hanji’s iron grip and hisses when the shears get too close to its face.

Without all those tangles, the animal bears a striking resemblance to a cat. It’s still ugly, and now practically nude, since Hanji had tried to cut its fur as closely as possible, but at least it’s no longer a ball of tangles. It has small triangular ears that are currently slanted back against its head, a tiny brown nose, and sharp teeth that are bared when it meows at Hanji in a peeved voice. It’s a horribly skinny creature with its bony limbs, and as Hanji beckons him closer, he realizes that he can see the outlines of the cat’s ribs through the skin of its stomach. Its tail is swinging from side to side in a way that suggests it’s ready to pounce, but Hanji assures him that it’s fine.

“He’s just a little cat. You’re a little cat, aren’t you?” they say in the same tone one might use when talking to a baby, tickling behind the cat’s ear. “Now, let’s take a look at that eye of yours.”

In order to examine the cat’s eye without being mauled, Hanji has to swaddle it up in a towel so that the only thing peeking out is its angry face. It tries to bite Hanji several times, but they manage to clean out the eye. In addition, they administer some eye drops that’ll ward off inflammation, which they tell Levi to give to the cat for the next couple of days.

“How?” is his immediate reaction.

“Grab a towel and make him into a kitty baby.” Hanji bops the cat on its nose, and Levi thinks it looks more confused than annoyed. “I’ll give you some medication to help rid him of any worms, that you can just mix in with his food. You are giving him food, right?”

“Of course,” he replies, a little affronted. “Leftovers, and liver and kidneys. Sometimes ham.”

“Good. Make sure he stays indoors for the next couple of days and observe his eye  He’ll make an excellent house cat. With some training, of course,” Hanji concludes as they set the blanketed cat back in the box. While it’s struggling to free itself, they have just enough time to close the lid. “It’ll be good for you, too. The presence of animals can be very therapeutic.”

Levi narrows his eyes at them. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Crossing their arms over their chest, Hanji gives him a knowing look. “Oh, nothing. Just that maybe it’ll get your mind off of pining.” _For Eren._ Though they don’t say it out loud, the implication is clear.

“I’m not pining,” he insists. He is. Has been from the very morning that Eren’s squad set off towards uncharted lands.

“Of course,” Hanji agrees, probably just to please him. “But they’ll be back in, what, a month from now?”

“Thirty four days,” Levi states. Thirty four days until he sees Eren again, which is practically an eternity.

The box lets out a meek meow just then, as if to offer its opinion on the matter. When Levi peeks inside through one of the air holes, he sees the cat curled up into a ball in one of the corners. It seems to have given up, or maybe even realized that Levi only has its best interest in mind.

The walk back to their cottage is a lot easier when he’s carrying a resigned and mildly irritated box instead of one that contains pure relentless anger. It’s a rather cold day, and this realization makes Levi quicken his steps - without his fur, the poor cat must be freezing. As soon as he gets back he’ll set up a fire in the hearth for both the cat and himself to warm up.

In just those short ten minutes or so it takes for him to get back to the cottage, the cat has become a ‘he’ instead of an ‘it’ in his mind. Strangely enough, he’s okay with this.

Once inside, he sets the box in the middle of the kitchen and opens it. As expected, the cat darts out in a flash of brown and white, finding its place from under the large cabinet in the corner of the room. It stares at Levi with wide eyes, looking more like the scared little creature that it is instead of the ferocious hellbeast Levi had deemed it to be.

He leaves the cat be and busies himself with getting the fire going and making himself a cup of tea. There are even a few cinnamon cookies stashed at the back of the pantry, and though they’re a little hard they taste just fine, especially when dipped into hot tea. For the cat, he sets out a snack of ham with pieces of liver. He still hasn’t budged from his position under the cabinet, though his whiskers twitch inquisitively when Levi sets the plate close by.

The candle on the kitchen table lends him its gentle glow as he opens his book where he’d last left off. He’s managed to gather quite an impressive library by now, and much of it is thanks to Eren. Whenever he returned from his travels, he’d bring Levi all sorts of souvenirs - strong and earthy blends of herbal tea, funnily shaped seeds that had grown into lush vines with graceful orange flowers, and books printed in full color with stories and drawings of distant lands. Some of them were more like encyclopedias, charting out distances and climates, while others contained imaginative fairy tales and pleasantly flowing poetry. A few were written in a language Levi couldn’t understand, but he’d spent a long time admiring the quality of the print and the books’ sturdy leather covers decorated with golden etchings.

The book that he’s currently reading tells about the animals that dwell in the arctic regions. There are drawings of large white bears roaming through snowy tundra and deer-like creatures with majestic antlers grazing on wild lichen. Eren had seen them up close and said that they were much bigger in person.

Clearly, Levi would not do well in the arctic. Even now when it’s just barely below freezing outside he’s wearing wool socks in the house and has wrapped himself up in Eren’s sweater. Just as a particularly loud gust of wind sweeps by and rattles the windowpanes, he considers that maybe grabbing a blanket and another cup of hot tea would be in order.

Somewhere between his first and second cup, the ham and liver have disappeared from the plate on the floor. There’s no-one under the cabinet, Levi notes as he peers there with a candle in hand. However, from the other room he can hear faint rustling, the kind that sounds like someone going through their closet. The floor creaks under him as he takes a few steps towards the bedroom, though he tries to be as silent as he can. Just as he cracks the door open, he catches a glimpse of a vaguely cat-shaped shadow scurrying across the floor before it disappears under the bed.

The cat will be just fine, Levi thinks. Cats are like that, they adapt and learn and then settle. As he adds more wood to the kitchen oven where the fire is already dimming, he tells himself that it’s more for his sake than the cat’s.

 -    -    -

It’s a cold and snowy evening when the ship arrives at the harbor. There’s a whole mass of people gathered by the pier, friends and families eager to see their loved ones again. Levi waits for Eren off to the side, watches him wade through the crowd, sees his eyes light up when he spots Levi.

Levi’s first thought is that he could really use a shave, maybe a hair cut, too.

His second thought has something to do with how ethereal Eren looks with snowflakes clinging on to his hair, but he doesn’t have a whole lot of time to expand on that before Eren’s enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Levi’s heart does a funny little flip in his chest as he buries his face into the coarse fabric of Eren’s jacket. He smells of wood and smoke, and Levi breathes him in greedily as he grasps on to Eren and vows to never let go. Eren is just as warm as he’d remembered, and though it’s a cold night, the chill can’t get to him anymore.

“Missed you,” Eren murmurs into his hair, and the sound of his voice sends pleasant little flutters down Levi’s spine.

He takes a good long look at Eren’s face when they part, skimming his fingers over the coarse stubble on his jaw. “Scratchy,” he remarks, and then, more quietly, “missed you too.”

All the way home, Levi finds himself holding Eren’s hand. He claims it’s because of the cold, even though he’s sure that the redness that’s rising to his cheeks speaks more than words ever could.

Once inside, he takes Eren’s gloves from him and hangs up his jacket, but is stopped just as he’s about to unwind the scarf from around his neck.

“It’s okay,” Eren tells him in a low voice, hands clasped over his. “Everything’s okay, darling. Deep breaths.”

He’s shaking, he notices just then, holding on to Eren with white-knuckled fingers. With a long exhale, he eases his hold and concentrates on the warmth of Eren’s palms against his skin, and slowly, the painful tightness in his chest starts to unfurl. He has Eren now, has him all to himself, and the two of them can take their time.

The cottage has been meticulously tidied and there are two mugs waiting for them on the table. Eren takes his usual seat, and suddenly all his right in the world again. It’s warm inside, and after adding more wood into the stove, Levi busies himself with making them some tea.

“Levi,” he hears Eren’s voice call out, ”uh, what is that?”

He turns around and finds Eren staring at the space above the pantry. Yellow eyes are staring back at him, and in the dim light Levi can just about make out something resembling a fluffy loaf.

“That’s Igor. He lives here now,” Levi says.

The cat inches forward, his tail puffed up and swinging restlessly from side to side as he observes Eren. He skitters down from on top of the pantry rather ungracefully, and then saunters his way towards the warmth of the fire.

“That’s,” Eren starts off, turning his attention back to Levi, “a cat.”

“Very observant.” To be fair, now that the cat’s fur has grown a little, it does once again somewhat resemble a mythical beast rather than a regular house cat. “Are you hungry? I baked some flatbread this morning and there’s cheese and butter in the pantry.”

“You’ve adopted a cat,” Eren states, a grin slowly spreading on his face. “How adorable.”

“It’s not adorable,” he protests. Igor agrees, too, giving a sharp flick of his tail, though that might have more to do with how Eren’s bending over and wiggling his fingers at him.

“Hey there,” he mumbles, an unusual softness lingering in the curve of his mouth. “How are you?”

Igor replies by turning his back to the both of them and settling down in front of the stove, paws tucked under his head. It’s one of his favorite places to nap, along with their bed and Levi’s side of the closet. He tells this to Eren, who all but lights up.

“I don’t know if there’s room for all three of us in the bed, though,” he muses, still trying to lure Igor to him even though the cat clearly couldn’t care less.

“You’ll have to sleep on the floor,” Levi states in a solemn voice, but there’s the tiniest hint of a smile creeping to his face.

“That’s no way to welcome your beloved home,” Eren whines with laughter dancing in the brilliant green of his eyes. “So cruel of you.”

Levi sweeps down, bumping his nose against Eren as he asks, “Is this better?” Then he’s kissing Eren, slow and indulgent as he swallows up the pleased little sound that Eren makes at the back of his throat. It’s been far, far too long, Levi thinks, his hands tangling into Eren’s hair and pulling just lightly enough to draw out a low moan from Eren.

Even after drawing back to catch his breath, he holds Eren close, mapping out the familiar contours of his face with his fingertips. His cheeks are slimmer than before, Levi notes with some disdain, and the flickering light of the fire makes the slight shadows under his eyes even more apparent than before. Still, his smile is exactly the same, tiny dimples appearing near the corners of his mouth and his eyes crinkling up in a way that only makes Levi want to kiss him more.

“Oh, much better,” Eren purrs, low and promising. His hand is wandering under the back of Levi’s shirt, but Levi pulls away before he gets too far.

“Tea first,” he informs Eren, and when his sweetheart looks so adorably dejected he can’t help but to give him a light peck on the nose. “And maybe something to eat. You look like you’re starving.”

Eren keeps insisting that he’s not, even as he’s scarfing down his bread with a generous serving of butter spread on top of it. Having been on a number of expeditions back in his day, Levi’s very familiar with the watery oatmeal served for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day, though Eren tells him that this time they’d been having a lot of soup, too. Occasionally they’d even had fish served with mushrooms that grow in large numbers in the area.

This particular expedition had been to a familiar little cove where Eren’s squad had visited once before. The settlement they’d built there had grown into a modest village in their absence, fishermen and merchants and other travelers taking up residence and constructing new houses. Around the village, unexplored forests stretched out as far as the eye could see, and Eren’s squad had mostly been focused on observing and documenting the local fauna and flora.

“I kind of get Hanji now,” Eren states with his elbows propped up on the table, quick to clarify when he notices the bewildered look on Levi’s face. “About why they’re so excited about research, that is. There were these really loud red birds that would chirp outside my window every morning, and once I actually got one of them to eat seeds right off of my hand.”

Levi smiles. He can imagine it: Eren, his restless and impatient and brash Eren, doing his very best to stay as still as possible, holding his breath as he stretches out his hand and waits, hopeful and expectant and so ridiculously adorable. Levi certainly couldn’t resist that, and he doubts any loud red bird could, either.

The evening passes leisurely, and Eren only makes a couple of remarks about Levi fussing over him. They have a sort of an unspoken understanding about it, that there are certain things Levi needs to do in order to ground himself. Things like hanging up Eren’s jacket for him and serving him food and gently encouraging him to take a bath and head to bed when he starts yawning in the middle of his sentences. It’s a ritual they’ve formed, starting all the way back from Eren’s very first expeditions when he’d be gone for even longer periods. There’s some primal instinct that takes over in Levi’s head, a need to care for his partner, even if it’s just in small ways.

So, he runs Eren a bath, sprinkling chamomile petals and cedarwood oil into the water. The calming scent makes something in his shoulders relax, and to add to the mood, he sets a couple of candles by the edge of the sink. Eren rewards him for his efforts with a wet kiss on the cheek before slipping off his pants

“Are you not going to join me?” Eren asks, fluttering his lashes at Levi as he unbuttons his shirt. For a few moments Levi is transfixed by the sleek abs and strong muscles of Eren’s arms, and by the time his attention snaps back to Eren’s face, there’s a teasing smile on those irresistible lips.

“Will it be too much of a distraction for you?” Levi answers with a question of his own, even though he’s already pulling his own shirt over his head.

“I don’t know, you seem to be more distracted than me right now.” Eren gives him a toothy grin as he sashays to the tub. While he’s busy testing the temperature of the water with his hand, Levi gets a perfect view of his ass, and yeah, maybe he is a little distracted. The lovely round shape is only accentuated in the candlelight, and he can just about imagine how warm and smooth Eren’s thighs would be under his touch.

The candlelight also thankfully obscures the furious blush on his face, and by the time he slides into the bath with Eren, he can claim that his red face is because of the hot water. It’s not a big tub, by any means, but he doesn’t mind accidentally bumping shins with Eren as he settles in more comfortably at the other end. Eren’s looking at him with soft fondness in his eyes, reaching to brush his fingers along Levi’s jaw.

“You look much more handsome when you’re smiling like that,” he tells Levi, who had no idea he’d been smiling in the first place. It’s all because of Eren, he thinks. Eren’s luminous presence is more than enough to light a spark in him, as well.

He helps wash Eren’s back for him, taking a couple of moments to massage any lingering tension away from his shoulders. Eren is like putty in his hands, sighing in contentment as Levi moves on to lathering up his hair. It dawns on him just then exactly how long it’s gotten, reaching just a few inches above Eren’s shoulder blades. He cards his fingers through the wet strands, gently easing out tangles and enjoying the way Eren leans closer into his touch whenever his hands stray over his neck and shoulders.

Eren ducks under the water to wash off the suds, re-emerging soon enough and crowding closer to Levi. He’s unbelievably stunning like this, all wild eyes and glowing skin and coy smiles as he winds his arms loosely around Levi’s neck. In that moment it dawns on Levi just how much he’s missed quiet evenings like these.

Closing the short distance between them, he kisses Eren, losing himself in the sweet softness of his lips. It doesn’t escape his notice how Eren grinds down against him, purposeful and slow. Levi’s definitely missed this, too.

“Something on your mind?” he asks with a knowing quirk of his lips, delighting in the small flush on Eren’s face.

“Maybe,” Eren drawls out. He shifts around in Levi’s embrace, all but rutting against his thigh. A low sigh falls from his mouth, lips slightly parted, and he makes for such a lovely sight that Levi simply has to kiss him again.

This time it’s more determined, more heated. Eren meets him with fervor, his tongue sliding over Levi’s teeth and hands cupping Levi’s face. It’s dizzying to have all of Eren right there pressed up against him, pliant and eager and irresistible, and it’s certainly making a particular kind of heat stir in the pit of Levi’s stomach.

Eren makes a disappointed little noise when Levi draws back, and Levi raises a brow at him.

“If there’s something you want, you should probably ask for it,” he suggests in a low murmur, and after Eren only rolls his eyes, adds, “Be a good boy and use your words.”

Eren sits up a little taller at that. “Touch me,” he says, more of an order than a request.

“Like this?” His hand wanders lower until he’s grasping at the base of Eren’s cock. It’s warm and heavy under his touch as he trails his thumb along its side.

With a slow roll of his hips, Eren huffs, “Such a tease.”

“Come on, I wanna take my time with you,” Levi states, his other hand coming to rest over the curve of Eren’s ass. “It’s been far too long.”

Eren’s eyes are shining with brilliant affection as he nuzzles at the side of Levi’s face. “It has.” He lets out a little moan as Levi gives his cock a leisurely caress. “I thought about you a lot, you know.”

“Oh?” Something in his chest tightens up at that. “Were you doing this to yourself when you thought of me?” He accentuates the question with a firmer stroke this time, making Eren squirm against his own growing erection.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t nearly as good without you there,” Eren admits in a breathy voice, reaching under the water to palm Levi’s shaft. His touch is careful, almost teasing, as he rubs both of their cocks together. “I missed you so much, sweetheart, you have no idea.”

“I have some idea,” Levi murmurs hoarsely, trailing kisses along Eren’s jaw. His fingers are kneading at the soft flesh of Eren’s ass, and if they weren’t in neck-deep water he swears he would’ve already buried his face in between those plump cheeks. Being patient and taking his time is challenging when he has such a beautiful man in his lap, not to mention the delicious sounds that Eren makes.

There’s a look of concentration etches on Eren’s features, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he takes his pleasure from Levi, rubbing up against him and shivering in his embrace. His breath hitches when Levi grazes his thumb over the head of his cock, eyes half-lidded yet burning with need. Holding on to Levi’s shoulder for support, he angles his hips down for more friction, and he’s so damn lovely like this, so responsive and greedy and downright shameless, that something in Levi’s chest swells with a proud sense of fondness.

“Such a good boy, Eren,” he states, his voice barely a ragged whisper, a whole another part of him swelling when Eren lets out a quiet moan that borders on a sob. “You’re doing so well, darling. Look at you, so pretty.”

Eren calls out his name in a long whine, digging his nails into Levi’s shoulder as he gives a particularly erratic thrust of his hips. “That’s not fair,” he mumbles, gasping when Levi squeezes his ass with a firm hand. “You know I can’t keep it together when you talk to me like that.”

“Then don’t.” He meets Eren with a thrust of his own. “Show me how gorgeous you are when you’re losing it.”

He can tell that Eren’s close by the way his movements grow more erratic, his body tense with need. His mouth finds Levi’s in a frantic kiss, and Levi holds on to him tighter and lets him drive himself closer to release with each little motion of his hips. Levi drags his fingers along the length of his cock to encourage him and he makes such a delightfully broken noise at that.

“Go on. Good boy,” Levi murmurs against his lips, his voice laced with sheer adoration, and that’s what pushes Eren over the edge. He goes completely still for a moment, his eyes falling closed and his mouth caught open in a soundless moan as he comes. He really is gorgeous like this, flushed and bared and nearly glowing, and Levi tells him all of this from where he’s pressing kisses against his neck.

Eren slumps against him, hiding his face in Levi’s shoulder as he reaches to stroke Levi’s cock. “You, too,” he insists, still rutting against Levi and riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Oh, darling, I’m right there with you,” he admits, bucking into Eren’s touch with a groan. “You were so amazing, so incredible, such a good boy.”

Eren practically mewls into his shoulder, and Levi can feel him smiling. “You’re all mine for the next couple of days, alright? I want to have my way with you on every surface of this house,” he states with an edge of relentless hunger in his voice.

He spills into Eren’s hand while Eren whispers dirty little things in his ear, telling him exactly how and where and when he wants Levi. Eren holds him through it, one hand carding through his hair and the other stroking the last few drops out of him. That’s how he likes it, being touched until he’s so sensitive that it’s almost painful, and Eren always reads him well enough to know when it becomes too much.

Afterwards, Eren curls up against his chest, stretching out his ridiculously long limbs as he yawns. “I’m gonna sleep right here,” he declares.

“No,” Levi replies and reaches for a towel. “The bed would be more comfortable.”

“You’re comfortable, too. And it’s warm here.” Eren frowns, pausing to think. “Kind of.”

The water is lukewarm at best, so despite of Eren’s insistence, they clamber out of the tub. After wrapping himself up in a fluffy towel, Levi turns his attention to drying Eren’s hair, though the latter says that he could do it himself just fine. It’s soft, Levi thinks as he’s carding through the wet strands, and wonders if Eren would let him braid once it’s completely dry.

There are fresh clothes laid out for the both of them in the bedroom, and there, on top of Eren’s comfy flannel shirt, sits something black and fluffy.

“Shoo.” Levi pokes the ball of fur before reaching for his own clothes. “That’s Eren’s.”

Igor raises his head to look at him, and though all Levi can see are his eyes shining in the dim light of the room, he succeeds in looking thoroughly unimpressed. He gives a flick of his tail and remains exactly where he is, much to Levi’s chagrin and Eren’s amusement. Levi can hardly blame him, though, Eren’s shirts are also his favorite things to nap with.

After some more prodding, Igor seems to have had enough, and with a quiet meow, he hops off the bed and saunters towards the kitchen. Levi almost feels guilty having chased him off, but since he’s a cat, he doesn’t stay away for long. Just as Levi’s gotten comfortable under the covers with Eren in his arms, there’s an unexpected dip at the foot of the bed and yellow eyes flashing at him in the dark.

And, as cats do, he chooses to plop down right between the two of them.

It can’t be a very comfortable position, but he seems content, laying his head down in a position where his whiskers are practically going up Levi’s nose. Additionally, he can feel Eren shaking with suppressed laughter, which is not helping at all. It’s not funny in the slightest, and thankfully it’s dark enough that no-one can see the dopey smile on Levi’s face.

“You were right, someone’s gonna have to sleep on the floor,” Eren points out, and from the sound of his voice, Levi can tell that he’s smiling too.

“Not me. I’m old and I have a bad back,” Levi quips with a yawn.

“Me neither, I had to sleep in a narrow bunk last night,” Eren states.

Igor says nothing, but he’s started purring quietly, so it looks like they’ll have to get used to a new sleeping arrangement from now on.

(“Hey. Thank you,” Eren whispers to the cat solemnly in the dead of night while Levi snores away next to him. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

As usual, Igor is silent, watching Eren for a long while. The moon looks down at them from the window, painting pale shadows over both of their faces, and Eren could swear that Igor gives him a sage nod. Then he blinks at Eren, slowly, as if to further express his approval, and the moment passes.

In the morning, there are three of them tangled up in each other, and even though Eren wakes up to a face full of cat fur, he’s never felt more at home in his life.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!!! im only like five months late with this!!!! this was for sugarplum-senpai for the ereri secret santa!!! kisses to u bby!! check out this cool accompanying art by tumblr user obnexious!!!

Eren has been back for less than a week and he’s already started talking to the cat.   
  
The first time Levi catches them is during a quiet morning when he’s slept in and finds himself in an empty bed. The sheets are still warm, and he’s enveloped in the fresh scent of Eren’s shampoo as he burrows his head into the pillow. There are faint noises carrying over from the kitchen - dishes clinking together, the hinges of the cupboard doors creaking as they’re opened, and words muttered in a low voice.   
  
It’s a rather chilly morning, so the first thing Levi does is slip on the most comfortable sweater he can find. Maybe it’s because it happens to be Eren’s sweater that Levi feels warmer in an instant, even more so when the sound of flowing laughter carries over to his ears from the kitchen. He takes a moment just to listen, making out his own name and some whispered words, along with something that resembles a silent meow.   
  
He pauses by the doorway as he takes in the scene unfolding in front of him. Neither Eren or Igor acknowledge his presence. The former is currently dangling a piece of ham in midair while the latter stares at said ham with wide eyes. Igor’s tail is swishing from side to side, his ears perked up as if he’s trying to decide whether it’s worth making the jump.    
  
“Go on, you can do it,” Eren cheers him on, and if he had a tail Levi’s sure that it would be wagging, too. “Get the treat!”   
  
Igor’s whiskers twitch a little, his sole focus on the ham that’s being held just out of his reach. He lets out a demanding trill, glaring up at Eren. How anyone can resist those big yellow eyes is beyond Levi, but Eren’s resolve doesn’t crumble. All he does is look at Igor as Igor looks at him, man and cat caught in a merciless battle of the wills.   
  
Levi clears his throat and says, “Hello.”   
  
“Oh.” Eren whips his head around to stare at him, a dazed expression on his face. “Hi.”   
  
With Eren's attention elsewhere, the ham slips from his fingers. It’s almost as if time slows down as Levi watches it fall. Igor is watching, too, and he surges forward to catch the ham in his mouth before it even hits the floor. The cat gobbles it up in an instant, licking his lips and blinking at Levi to show his gratitude.   
  
“I hope I didn’t interrupt your conversation,” Levi states with a raise of his brows. A smile creeps to his face as he notices the faint redness blooming over Eren’s cheeks.   
  
Eren laughs, a gentle sound that resonates with something buried deep in Levi’s chest. “We were just getting to know each other, I suppose,” he answers. “Come and sit down with us for breakfast.”   
  
The table has been set for two, an assortment of fruit and bread and cheese laid out for them, along with a pot of tea. Levi prefers his tea plain while Eren takes his with heaping spoonfuls of sugar. Levi’s eyes are instinctively drawn to his long and graceful fingers as he stirs it in. Watching Eren like this, slow and unguarded and still soft with sleep, is almost hypnotic. Levi’s gaze trails along the line of his jaw when he raises the mug up to his lips to drink. His eyes fall closed for a moment and Levi is transfixed by delicate lashes fanning out over tan skin.   
  
This is what their days are like now, leisurely mornings shared over breakfast that sometimes stretch into noon. There are often chores to be done and affairs to take care of during the afternoon. Though Eren is now officially on leave from his post, he tends to check up on his squad every now and then. Not to mention that every expedition requires its fair share of reports and debriefing, something Levi very decidedly does not miss back from his own time in the military. Eren handles it well, though, as a squad leader should, and Levi has to admit that authority suits him. He doesn’t say it out loud, but he watches Eren and studies the wide expanse of his shoulders and the sense of purpose in his motions. While much of his admiration is professional in nature, there is also a part of him that honestly craves.   
  
Watching Eren is something he does a lot, so naturally he notices the budding friendship between him and the cat. Igor knows that from the two of them, Eren is more likely to share his food, not to mention that he’s very comfortable to nap on. That’s something that Levi can also personally attest to. Eren will roll his eyes when Igor decides to settle on his chest for a nap, but he’ll still do his best to let Igor nap in peace. Of course Levi simply has to join them on those occasions. Napping with Eren has always been a favorite pastime of his. It’s even nicer to fall asleep to the faint sound of purring.   
  
Talking to the cat is something that seems to occur mostly when Levi’s not there, though. He’ll catch snippets of conversations while he’s listening on the other side of the door or behind the corner, and it’s adorable how flustered Eren gets at being caught in the middle of a chat. He’ll claim he’s mostly talking to himself, which Levi finds difficult to believe.   
  
“You’re a cat. Yes, you are,” he’ll hear Eren call out, so absurdly excited by the fact that Igor is, indeed, a cat. “Look at those cat ears! Excellent work!”   
  
It’s definitely the cat he’s talking to. Levi has no idea if the cat understands any of it, but since Igor has taken to following Eren around the house and playfully nipping at his ankles when he isn’t given enough attention, it’s safe to say that he at least appreciates it. Overall, Eren and Igor are getting along better than Levi could have ever hoped, and it’s almost like the three of them make a family of sorts.   
  
Even the simplest of things are a delight now that Eren’s back. There’s a kind of luminosity in him that shines through from every little word and gesture, a fire that now burns with a gentle flame instead of the roaring inferno that had nearly consumed him when Levi had met him for the very first time. Despite of everything the world has thrown at him, Eren has persisted and persevered, brimming with life and focus and kindness. His presence is like a balm to Levi whenever his thoughts are crowded with noise and ruin and jagged edges, and though he knows Eren can’t mend him, he can at least hold Levi up as he tries to mend himself.   
  
Igor helps, too, in his own way. He likes to be involved in everything, and on days when even dragging himself out of bed is next to impossible for Levi, Igor will be there, wrestling with the sheets and sometimes with his toes until he gets up and plays with him. Of course cooking is one of Igor’s favorite chores, and though Levi knows that Eren keeps sneaking him pieces of meat he can’t bring himself to point it out. However, when Levi breaks out the broom Igor will skitter off to hide under the bed, sulking there under he’s sure it’s safe to come out. Maybe he still remembers that time Levi had forced him into a box for his very first vet visit with the very same broom.   
  
Even the snow doesn’t deter Igor’s enthusiasm for helping. He tags along with Eren to clear out the yard after particularly blustery nights, sitting on the porch while Eren works. He’s supervising, Eren will explain, ruffling at the fur of his neck. That, and probably dreaming of spring.   
  
Those are one of Levi’s favorite times to watch the two of them. Eren’s form is strong and graceful against the blinding white snow, a few wisps of hair falling loose from where he’s tucked them under his scarf and the collar of his jacket. He’ll pause to lean against his shovel every now and then, one slender leg crossed over the other by the ankle as his gaze sweeps over the yard. He’s so effortlessly handsome even when bundled up in outerwear, his cheeks tinged red with the chill and his lips quirking up in a smile as he waggles his fingers at Igor.   
  
The hinges of the front door let out a tiny creak as Levi slips out on to the porch to join them. Eren doesn’t notice him at first, focused on shoveling away the snow by the gate, which gives Levi plenty of time to admire the curve of his back and the ease of his movements. Lowering himself to sit next to Igor, Levi runs his fingers lightly through his fur, and he swears he sees the cat wink at him.   
  
“You’re gonna get cold without a jacket,” Eren calls out over his shoulder. He’s just moved rest of the snow aside, turning around halfway to cast a brilliant smile at Levi. “Want me to warm you up?”   
  
Yes, please, is Levi’s first thought. The second one is goddamn it, he’s so embarrassing. “I was just about to get more firewood, actually,” he replies, resting his chin on his hand to hide the dumb little smile spreading to his face. “Seems like you and Igor have been hard at work.”   
  
“We sure have,” Eren states with a nod, looking at Igor as if he’s waiting for him to pipe up and agree. All he does is blink at Eren slowly before sauntering down the steps to meet him as he strides over. “Come on, Igor, let’s go get firewood.”   
  
Getting firewood isn’t really such a challenging task that it would require the combined efforts of two men and one cat, but it’s nice to have company while he’s at it. The shed is tiny and cramped, and Levi’s very intimately aware of Eren’s presence right next to him. Both of them gather an armful of wood while Igor busies himself with batting at the laces of Eren’s boots. He’s getting in the way to such an extent that Eren is forced to pick him up and set him aside for a moment. There he stays, perched in the doorway and glaring at Eren’s feet as if they’ve personally offended him, but instead of pouncing, he waits.   
  
“It’s snowing again,” Eren remarks as they step out, Igor darting off to the porch ahead of them. There’s a small frown on his face as he gazes upwards at the delicate snow floating down from the overcast sky. “I should’ve waited until the evening to clear off the yard.”   
  
“Would’ve been too dark by then.” When a particularly icy gust of wind burrows through Levi’s shirt, he finds himself leaning closer to Eren in search of warmth. “Besides, you were gonna warm me up, right?”   
  
Eren glances at him from the corner of his eye, a silent promise hidden in his smile. “I was. We better get started on that, then.”   
  
Once inside again, Igor makes a beeline for the fireplace where only a few glowing embers remain. He flops down on the floor, but rolls aside with some prodding and lets Levi add more wood to the hearth. With some kindling and a flick of a match, bright orange flames dance to life and illuminate the room. As Levi’s crouching there and splaying out his fingers, it’s very tempting to make like Igor and plant himself by the fire for the rest of the day.   
  
Eren goes off to change out of his wet clothes while Levi busies himself with preparing them a pot of tea. He decides to go with apple and ginger, along with a pinch of cardamom - just sweet enough with complementary aromas and a bit of a kick to it. He sits by the kitchen table as he waits for the water to boil, listening to the crackling of the fire and the distant sound of Eren humming to himself in the other room. Spending their days together like this is a blessing, something that Levi could have never imagined even in his wildest dreams.   
  
With a mug of tea in hand, he settles by the fire, his fingers straying to stroke behind Igor’s ears. There’s something oddly soothing about petting a cat, especially one as fluffy as Igor. Levi kind of gets it now, the whole thing with animals having a therapeutic effect.   
  
“Smells good,” Eren remarks as he makes his way into the kitchen. He’s changed into a sweater and a comfier pair of pants, and in the dim light of the fire, there’s a certain soft glow to his features. He looks almost otherworldly as he settles next to Levi, his own mug cradled in his hands. Bringing it up to his mouth, he takes a long sip, and Levi’s attention is drawn to his fingers wrapped around the mug and the movement of his throat as he swallows.   
  
At one point or another, they end up with Eren’s head resting against Levi’s shoulder. It should be a rather uncomfortable position since Eren is a good few inches taller than him, but Eren assures him that it’s just perfect. He’s slouched over a little, a few strands of hair falling over his face, and as Levi keeps stealing glances at him, there’s a certain question right on the tip of his tongue.   
  
“Can I braid it?” he blurts out before he can stop himself, a sliver of apprehension in his voice as he clarifies, “Your hair, I mean.”   
  
“My hair?” Eren questions, a timid smile playing on his lips. “Sure. What’s with the sudden interest?”   
  
Planting a kiss at the crown of his head, Levi mumbles, “I don’t know. I’m always interested in you.”   
  
There’s more to it, of course, though Levi doesn’t quite know how to put it into words. He’s never been good with words, really, so it makes sense that he prefers action. Things like preparing Eren his favorite soup on a cold day, bringing him a blanket when he’s dozing off on the couch, or offering to braid his hair, they’re much more tangible than mere words. He loves Eren, that much he knows, he loves Eren with such an intensity that it feels like his chest is about to burst, especially during moments like these when Eren leans against him, his eyes fluttering closed as Levi combs his fingers through his hair.   
  
The long brown strands are silky smooth to the touch, still a little damp from the snow and easily divided into three equal sections. Levi’s mind is pleasantly blank as he concentrates on the pleasant texture of Eren’s hair and the action of crossing one section over the other, restless affection flaring up in his chest when Eren lets out a quiet sigh. He’s missed moments like these when it’s just the two of them and no words are necessary, when Eren is all but melting against him and gazing at him with a private, warm fondness in his eyes. There’s a horribly selfish of Levi that pipes up during those moments, whispering at the back of his mind that this is something that he could get used to.   
  
Realistically, he knows that he can’t keep Eren all to himself. There are countless unexplored lands out there, and though he’s chosen to make his home in this particular corner of the world, he can’t assume that Eren would want to make the same decision. That’s always been somewhat of an unspoken reality in their relationship. Winters are when he gets to wrap Eren up and cherish him, but by the time spring comes around and the ice and snow clear out, Eren’s squad will set off again. If nothing else, it’s taught Levi to concentrate on the simple things, to commit into memory the steady rise and fall of Eren’s chest and the full curve of his lips and the feel of his body against Levi’s. The fact that Eren is here, with him, is a treasure in and of itself, and it’s already more than Levi could have ever asked for.   
  
Eren shifts a little in his embrace, nudging his cheek lightly. “Don’t stop,” he states, a small frown rising to his face. “I can tell you’re thinking too much, you know.”   
  
Maybe he is. “Sorry,” Levi says as he presses a kiss at Eren’s temple. “I’m almost done.”   
  
He finishes the braid off with a simple black ribbon, taking a moment to admire his work. Eren’s hair is twined together loosely enough that there are a couple of strands left framing his face, and Levi thinks that he’s even more irresistible than usual. His hands linger by Eren’s neck for longer than necessary as he adjusts the braid, straying to caress under his jaw idly in a way that makes Eren tilt his head back and settle further into his arms.   
  
Levi blows a raspberry into the skin of his neck and mumbles, “So handsome. It’s unfair.”   
  
Delightfully flushed up to the tips of his ears, Eren laughs as he squirms against Levi. “You always say that.”   
  
“Because it’s true,” he insists, ignoring Eren’s feeble objections as he runs his hands down along his sides and his stomach and everywhere he can reach until both of them are breathless with laughter.   
  
Though the weather is perfect for staying cuddled up inside, both him and Eren tend to their respective errands the next morning. Eren hasn’t undone his braid yet as he sets off, planting a kiss on Levi’s cheek, and somehow it makes Levi absurdly delighted. It’s such a simple little thing yet it strikes him as so very intimate, knowing that Eren’s out there with Levi’s handiwork on him for all to see.   
  
He gets in the habit of doing Eren’s hair after that, sometimes in a loose bun or a low ponytail, occasionally in a single braid. Though Eren questions him taking such a long time in a task that usually requires mere seconds, he allows Levi to indulge in the simple routine of combing his fingers through his hair and crowding needlessly close to him in the process. It must be soothing for Eren, too, he supposes, since he’ll eagerly lean into Levi’s touch every single time, eyes closed and an unusual calmness set on his features.   
  
As one could expect, Levi’s not the only person eager to spend time with Eren. His first couple of weeks back at the village are spent catching up with friends and acquaintances, and nearly everyone seems to be eager to hear about their expedition. Levi can understand the excitement, and more often than not he’ll also find himself venturing out for a drink at the bar to listen to stories of their travels. It’s quite packed during most evenings, and though Levi’s never been one for large crowds, it feels more comforting than anything to be surrounded by lively conversation.   
  
It’s a sunny yet cold day when he meets Hanji there for lunch, and as usual, they’re running late.   
  
Instead of shivering outside while waiting for them, Levi is already halfway through his sandwich by the time they finally barge in. They slam their briefcase down on the counter with such force that a bit of Levi’s coffee spills over the rim of his cup and on to the saucer. Instead of words, they let out a long, strained groan, flopping down to sit across Levi.   
  
“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” they sigh, and, without an ounce of hesitation, flag down the waiter and order the greasiest portion on the menu and a large pint of ale.   
  
Levi eyes their drink and states, “I hope you don’t have any medical procedures for the afternoon.”   
  
“Fuck no. I’ve already been castrating horses and sheep all morning,” they reply, taking a long swig. “Let me tell you, there’s only so many testicles you can crush in one day without breaking your back.”   
  
That’s more than Levi would like to know, but of course Hanji goes on to describe how so far they’ve been kicked and trampled and bitten, all in the course of a single morning. They pull up their shirt despite of Levi’s protests to show off the nasty bruise forming a little below their ribs, and it honestly looks like they might be in need of some medical attention themselves. When Levi points this out, they merely sneer.   
  
“I’ll get it bandaged when I get back to the office. The only injury I’m risking for the rest of the day is paper cuts.” They down half of their pint in one go. “Armin is taking some time off so I’m doing his work, too.”   
  
Their food arrives, and Hanji is momentarily distracted by digging into the mountain of bacon and fried eggs. They’d missed breakfast this morning, they explain, thanks to their neighbor’s cow deciding to go into labor at the crack of dawn. Thankfully they spare Levi of the details.   
  
“So, I’ve been thinking,” they say, gesturing meaningfully at Levi with their fork, “about hiring a part-time employee. Someone to do officework and manage appointments, that kind of stuff. I’m gonna start training Armin to do basic procedures, so he’ll be out in the field with me a lot. Crushing testicles and whatnot.”   
  
“How lovely. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled,” Levi interjects with a lopsided smile.   
  
Hanji waves him off, flinging a piece of bacon into his half-empty coffee cup in the process. “Oops. You can keep that. Anyway, do you know if Eren’s found work already? He’d probably prefer full-time, but if nothing else comes up, send him my way.” They shoot him a persuasive glance from the corner of their eye, but Levi’s still stuck trying to process what they’d just said.   
  
“Found work?” he echoes as he fishes the bacon out of his coffee with a spoon.   
  
“Yeah?” Hanji replies, seeming equally puzzled. “I mean, there’s probably not a whole lot of work around here, apart from temporary odd jobs.”   
  
Levi falls silent for a while as he considers whether or not he should eat the piece of bacon. He considers other things, too, choosing his words very carefully when he speaks up again. “I wasn’t aware he was looking for work.”   
  
“Well, yeah, now that he’s staying over the summer and has all the time in the world I figured I’d at least offer,” Hanji says, batting their lashes. “It’s relatively light work, five to six hours on weekdays. I can’t pay as well as the military but I’ll throw in a hefty employee discount if you happen to require my services.”   
  
“What was that first part?” he asks, certain that he must have misheard.   
  
“What was what?” Hanji questions as they attack their fried eggs. “That I can’t pay too well? It is what it is. Sure, we’ve been getting more customers lately, but most of the money goes straight to getting medications and equipment.”   
  
“No.” The words finally sink in, and it’s like being plunged into a vat of cold water. “You said he’s staying over the summer.”   
  
Hanji stares at him.   
  
He stares at Hanji.   
  
The piece of bacon dangling at the edge of his spoon tips over and falls back into his coffee.   
  
Barking out a laugh, Hanji states, “I assumed he’d mentioned it to you.”   
  
Levi’s throat is cramped and dry as he struggles to get the words out. “Uh, he hasn’t.”   
  
“Oh. Well, fuck,” they say, glancing away nervously. “You didn’t hear it from me, okay? Let’s just pretend this conversation never happened.”   
  
“No, wait,” Levi insists, and though his head is still spinning at the mere thought of Eren staying, at least he manages to keep his voice leveled. “Are you sure? How did you even hear about that?”   
  
“He brought Armin lunch to work the other day and I heard them talking in the other room,” Hanji confesses. Knowing them, it probably means they had their ear pressed up against the door while listening intently. “I mean, it sounded like he’d just made up his mind about it, maybe he’s waiting for the right moment to tell you. I just assumed he’d done so already since you guys are practically attached at the hip.”   
  
“What,” Levi starts off, not sure where he’s going with it. “What?”   
  
“Yeah. I mean, that’s good news, right?” they ask, picking up their fork again. “Just, you didn’t hear it from me.”   
  
He thinks about the quiet mornings they’ve shared together, the sight of Eren feeding Igor scraps of meat in the kitchen and the delicate swirls of steam rising up from two cups of freshly brewed tea instead of just one. Something warm and desperate unfurls in his chest as he considers having all of that for longer than just one measly winter.   
  
Since he can’t quite find the words to convey the mess of thoughts inside his head, he settles for something lighter. “We are not attached at the hip,” he protests half-heartedly.   
  
“Sure,” Hanji drawls out, not convinced in the slightest. “The two of you pretty much have a child together. Speaking of which, how is Igor doing? You should bring him in to get neutered before spring or you’ll have a whole flock of little Igors terrorizing the village.”   
  
“I think he’s still traumatized from his last encounter with you,” Levi quips, though he knows that Hanji has a point. “Probably need a broom and a box again to get him anywhere.”   
  
Their conversation drifts to other topics after that, but even as Hanji is explaining the intricacies of managing feral cat populations, Levi’s mind is preoccupied with imagining how Eren might look with sunkissed skin and daisies braided into his hair. He wills his hands not to shake as he grasps on to his coffee, picking out the small piece of bacon that is definitely now too soggy to eat. There’s a faint aftertaste of grease, he notes after taking a sip, but hey, it’s still good enough.   
  
Levi can’t help it that his lips are curving up in a smile as he listens to Hanji rambling on about work. He would’ve never imagined that someone could be so enthusiastic about different types of sutures, but apparently there’s a whole technique to stitching up wounds. It’s not the most appetizing of topics, but Hanji’s stuffing their face with bacon and eggs as if they’re talking about the weather. They go on to claim that they’d once sewn up a lamb while enjoying the tea and scones offered by the animal’s owner.   
  
“You just get used to it after a while,” they say with a wave of their fork, and this time Levi’s careful to guard his coffee from any stray scraps of food. “They were damn good scones, by the way. That’s why I love doing house calls.”   
  
“Weren’t you just complaining about your day earlier?” Levi points out with a raised brow.   
  
“Well, yeah. Literally all I’ve done today is castrations.” Hanji pulls a face. “There are only so many ways to crush a testicle, you know.”   
  
He doesn’t know, nor does he want to know, but Hanji pays little mind to that. Before they can get too carried away, though, the door of the bar swings open and a familiar voice carries over to them.   
  
“Hard at work, I see,” Armin calls out as he saunters to their booth, followed by Eren and Mikasa, the former looking like he’s stepped right out of a fairytale with snowflakes caught in his hair and cheeks tinged with red, and the latter smart enough to have brought along an umbrella.   
  
“You know you’re pretty much half of my impulse control, so yeah,” Hanji retorts, scooting aside to make space for them. “Did you come here to taunt me with all your free time?”   
  
“Nah, I came here for lunch,” Armin replies cheerfully. He and Mikasa squeeze next to Hanji while Eren flops down by Levi’s side, shaking himself like a wet dog as he rids himself of his coat.   
  
“Wanna share an omelette?” he asks Levi, resting a hand over his knee.   
  
“I already ate,” Levi replies as he gives Eren’s fingers a gentle squeeze. “Help yourself.”   
  
Despite of claiming otherwise, he does end up stealing pieces of Eren’s omelette here and there. It’s just too light and fluffy to resist. Eren only gives him a fond look from the corner of his eye and pushes the plate closer.   
  
They could spend countless days like this, Levi realizes, just catching up with friends over some lunch without a care in the world. His gaze is drawn to the upwards curl of Eren’s mouth as he laughs at something Hanji just said, and though Levi knows that he’s staring, he can’t quite bring himself to tear his eyes away. This is how he’d like to see Eren every day, smiling and laughing and enjoying himself, because goodness knows that the kid has been through enough suffering to last a couple lifetimes. If staying makes him happy, then he should stay.   
  
Even so, seeing the world has always been Eren’s dream, Levi knows that. There’s not a whole lot to see in their little settlement by the ocean, so he understands why Eren would want to leave. Levi would do the same if he were in Eren’s shoes, but now that the years have worn him down, all he wants is a peaceful life by the sea and maybe a shot of bourbon with his evening tea every now and then.   
  
He’s drawn out of his musings as Hanji slams their pint down, having just downed the rest of their ale. “Well, unlike some people,” they cast a meaningful glance at Armin, “I have to get back to work. If you’d excuse me.”   
  
“Have fun,” Armin wishes them without an ounce of sarcasm, shuffling aside with a bright smile.   
  
“I’ll try,” Hanji sighs. They nod at Levi, raising a finger to their lips to remind him of their earlier conversation. “Shush. I was never here.”   
  
All four of them stare after Hanji as they leave, trudging back out into the snow. It gives Levi the perfect distraction to steal yet another piece of Eren’s omelette, one that has both ham and cheese on it. He swallows it just in time as the others turn their attention back to him.   
  
“What was that about?” Mikasa asks, amusement twinkling in her eyes.   
  
Levi gives a shrug. “You know Hanji. They’re always like that.”   
  
“True enough,” Armin comments, propping his elbows up on the table. “You should’ve seen the state of their filing cabinets before I started working for them.”   
  
Having known Hanji for over a decade, Levi can easily imagine that. Without even really thinking, his arm finds its way around Eren’s shoulders as he listens to Armin trying to decide whether or not to order dessert. Though Armin has all the time in the world now that he’s taking time off, Mikasa is soon hurrying off to headquarters for a training session with her cadets. After her promotion to squad leader, she’d chosen to teach instead of venturing out on expeditions. It suits her, Levi thinks - dealing with new recruits takes both empathy and nerves of steel, and it certainly doesn’t hurt that there are so many rumors about Mikasa’s time at the frontlines that most younger soldiers regard her with a sort of overwhelmed awe.   
  
They have to head out, too, Eren reminds him with a poke at his side. The marketplace closes after two, and they still have to pick up things for dinner. Thankfully the weather has eased up by the time the two of them step out of the bar, snow drifting down peacefully from above. Even so, there’s a chill in the air that burrows in through the neck of Levi’s jacket no matter how much he tries to tug up his scarf.   
  
Eren reaches to grasp his hand, squeezing tight as he bumps shoulders with Levi, and just like that, they fall into step with one another. The main street is fairly quiet this time of the day, only a couple of villagers out and about. He and Eren pass by the city hall and Hanji’s clinic, after which they take a left turn by the fountain. Levi can already see the marketplace from here with its rows of modest stalls. Despite of the snow, there are still a couple of persistent merchants selling their wares, makeshift burlap canopies suspended over crates of vegetables and fruits.   
  
This is what life is like here, Levi muses as he watches Eren selecting the best turnips for their dinner. Calm and familiar and simple. Would someone as radiant as Eren really want to settle for that?   
  
As for Levi, he doesn’t need a whole lot to be happy. He’s a simple person so a simple life suits him just fine, and though he’d love to have Eren by his side, that’s not his call to make. Eren reminds him of something wild and untameable, and that might be in part what drew Levi to him in the first place. He’s a force of nature, shaping his own destiny with such fearless confidence that Levi can’t help but to admire him. Caging him in one place would be like trying to trap a flickering flame, and the last thing Levi would want to do is extinguish his spark. It’s a bittersweet thought, but they could have this - they could spend each day together hand in hand, making a home out of their humble cabin.   
  
His vision suddenly cloudier than before, Levi has to blink a couple of times in an effort to get rid of the tears threatening to rise to his eyes. Maybe it’s best not to dwell on those kind of thoughts too much. They have this day and this moment at the very least, and as he gazes at Eren next to him, it dawns on him just how lucky he is.   
  
“Hey.” Apparently he’s been staring too long since Eren’s glancing back at him with a concerned crease in his brow. “Everything okay? You got a really strange expression on your face all of the sudden.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine,” Levi croaks with a shake of his head   
  
“I know just the thing to help with that,” Eren states, beaming. After paying for his bag of carefully selected turnips he grabs Levi’s hand again, tugging him along past various stalls. His eyes are burning bright with gentle affection as he glances back at Levi, the breeze tousling his hair and making him look so young and carefree that Levi’s left speechless.   
  
Near the very edge of the marketplace, there’s a stall tended to by an older woman with rosy red cheeks who sells the best sourdough bread in town. In addition to baked goods, she also has a kettle of mulled wine simmering over a small hearth, the scent of spices tickling Levi’s nose and drawing him in. There are cloves and star anise and whole sticks of cinnamon swirling around as she gives it a stir, gladly accepting the coins that Eren hands her in exchange for two portions.   
  
Levi wraps his fingers around the mug of mulled wine, bringing it up to his face to breathe in the fragrant warmth. Eren mirrors his motions and crowds closer to him, his free hand coming to rest over Levi’s back as he casts a coy glance at him from under his lashes. It’s like Levi’s tipsy already despite of not taking a single sip of his drink as his gaze trails along the enticing curve of Eren’s mouth and the barely-there dimples dotting each cheek.   
  
The rich flavor of the wine fills his mouth with a brilliant glow, and as he swallows, the warmth spreads all the way down his throat and into his chest. There’s a faint taste of alcohol on his tongue along with traces of vanilla and citrus, and after the first sip, he soon finds himself taking a second and a third one. With a delicious hot drink in hand and Eren’s arm wrapped loosely around him, Levi’s head feels much lighter than before, his lips drawing up into a smile on their own.   
  
“There, that’s a much better look on you,” Eren comments as he brushes his thumb over Levi’s jaw. “I can tell when you’re thinking too hard about something.”   
  
Giving a shake of his head in an effort to rid himself of his lingering worries, Levi replies, “Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts for a moment.” He leans in to meet Eren’s touch on his face even further. “Thank you. For the drink, and for everything else.”   
  
Something in Eren’s expression softens at that, his intimate gaze sending flutters through Levi. “You, too,” he murmurs, and as he presses his lips against Levi’s, the rest of the world fades away for a few blissful moments and Levi’s senses are flooded with the taste of cinnamon.   
  
There used to be a time when Levi had been wary of public displays of affection, when he’d get impossibly flustered and squirm away with a series of objections. Now he can’t quite bring himself to care as he huddles together with Eren and watches the people milling around the marketplace. It might be the mulled wine or just having Eren pressed up against him that’s making his head so pleasantly light, but either way, he finds himself smiling like an idiot as Eren plants a kiss at the tip of his nose.   
  
“You had a snowflake on your face,” Eren claims, and he looks so serious that Levi doesn’t dare to question him, not even when he goes on to trail kisses all over Levi’s cheeks.   
  
They end up making hotpot for dinner, generous slices of turnips and carrots and beef making for a hearty meal. Of course Igor gets his own portion with Eren making sure that it has more meat than vegetables on it, and though Levi accuses him of playing favorites, he does sneak a few bits of beef to Igor himself under the table. Igor gobbles them up in an instant and then goes right back to winding himself around the legs of Eren’s chair in hopes of more treats even though Eren’s plate is nearly empty already.   
  
That’s how their shared home should always be like, Levi thinks - two plates and two sets of utensils soaking in the sink, a blanket left behind on the couch from where Eren had fallen asleep practically on top of him one night and Levi hadn’t had the heart to move, a pair of soaked boots tossed right by the door instead of set to dry by the fire. It’s been too neat and orderly without Eren around, as much as it surprises Levi to admit that. Maybe he really has gone soft with age as Eren sometimes playfully insists.   
  
Still, he wouldn’t go as far as to say that he and Eren are attached at the hip. They’re more like a couple of vines climbing along the same stretch of wall, leaning against and twining into one another at times, occasionally drifting further apart only to meet each other again. It’s a peaceful existence, and to think that Levi could live out the rest of his life like this, nestled by the sea with an extraordinarily fluffy cat and the man he loves, is such a dizzying concept that he doesn’t dare to consider for too long.   
  
There had been a period in his life when he’d been plagued by nightmares but now he falls into dreamless slumber on most evenings, surrounded by pillows and blankets and a pair of strong arms, often with his face full of cat hair, too. It’s a bit snug with the three of them, especially when Igor decides to stretch out on one side and refuses to budge. Those are some of Levi’s favorite nights because he gets to nestle right next to Eren, pressed up to his chest with the faint sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.   
  
Their mornings together are light and full of bleary-eyed affection under the covers. Levi’s often the first to wake up, content to lounge around while Eren still snores away next to him. Sometimes he’ll watch the sunlight creeping in through the window as it paints muted hues of yellow and orange over the sheets, and other times he’ll lace his fingers with Eren’s under the duvet and concentrate on the warmth of his body next to him. Those slow, quiet moments are something he treasures, especially when he gets to watch Eren crack his eyes open and let out a yawn as he pulls Levi closer, mumbling about five more minutes.   
  
On one rare morning, Levi wakes to the sound of muted conversation.   
  
It’s soothing, Eren’s familiar voice low enough to almost lull him right back to sleep. Levi drifts closer to wakefulness when he hears his own name being called out, and though he can’t quite be bothered to open his eyes, he’s growing more aware of the weight of the duvet over him and the curious sensation of something rustling near the foot of the bed. Instead of rising, he merely buries his face deeper into the pillow and breathes in the scent of a slow morning.   
  
“Be nice,” he hears Eren whispering. “Don’t wake him up.”   
  
There’s a quiet meow in response and some more rustling.   
  
“I know, right?” Eren answers, and from the fond tone of his voice Levi can tell that he’s smiling like an idiot. “But it’s still early. Shush.”   
  
Something soft brushes against Levi’s side, lightly at first, but soon there’s a warm pressure climbing to sit on top of his back. Seems like he isn’t getting up any time soon if Igor has any say in it. Just as well.   
  
“That’s not being nice. That’s being a menace.” Eren sounds more than a little exasperated but reaches to pet Igor anyway, leaving his hand to rest over the small of Levi’s back.   
  
Igor makes a noise that’s somewhere between a chirp and a meow, vaguely questioning.   
  
“We’ve talked about this,” Eren tells him in a firm yet hushed voice. “Later.”   
  
Levi can feel Igor thump his tail against the duvet in an almost defiant manner as he lets out a squeak.   
  
“You tell him if you’re so insistent,” Eren quips, as if he’s talking to a real person instead of a stubborn cat. “I’m not gonna blurt it out just like that, the moment has to be right for it.”   
  
Of course he’s noticed that Eren seems fond of having conversations with Igor, but this particular exchange sounds nothing like their usual talks. Now more interested in eavesdropping than drifting back to sleep, Levi tries to keep his breathing as even as possible. Igor’s claws are prickling at his skin through the duvet as he kneads away which is making it all the more challenging to stay still.   
  
“Hey, I told you to be nice,” Eren chides Igor, and the weight is soon lifted off Levi’s back. “I’ll tell him later tonight, okay?”   
  
It must be about staying over the summer, Levi realizes with sudden clarity. He smiles into the pillow as Eren fusses around him and rearranges the duvet over his shoulders. His fingers wander briefly to stroke through the fuzz of Levi’s undercut in that familiar way that always reduces Levi into a puddle. Since he’s so warm and comfortable he can’t help the small sigh that escapes him, and suddenly Eren’s hand freezes in place.   
  
“I already know, by the way. Hanji told me,” Levi murmurs, shifting on to his side as he curls closer to Eren. “Keep going, feels nice.”   
  
Eren does as told, going back to petting his hair in light motions. “Good morning to you, too.” Though it’s spoken in an amused voice, there’s a faint edge of nervousness as he goes on to ask, “What did they tell you?”   
  
Cracking his eyes open, Levi glances up to meet Eren’s hesitant gaze. There’s a wild tuft of hair sticking up at the side of his head and creases from the pillowcase left on his cheek, and Levi’s heart skips a beat at the thought that he might get to see Eren like this every single morning. “That you were thinking of staying for a while. They offered you a job, too.”   
  
“They did?” Eren asks with a look of cautious interest. Igor pops his head out from behind Eren’s back, letting out a meow in greeting.   
  
“Yeah. Five to six hours, mostly officework and stuff. I told them I’d let you know.” He reaches to scratch under Igor’s chin and watches his eyes fall closed as a steady purr rises from the back of his throat. “Not sure if that’s your kind of thing, though.”   
  
“It could be,” Eren muses, “what else?”   
  
“Can’t remember. They talked about castrations a lot, but that wasn’t really related. I think.” He nuzzles at Eren’s hip, adding on as an idle thought, “We could expand the vegetable garden past the shed this spring since you’re here to help. Maybe try planting strawberries again.”   
  
Eren falls silent, drawing back a little to fix Levi with a curious stare. “That’s it?”   
  
“Uh,” Levi states, “maybe raspberries, too?”   
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Eren says with a shake of his head, a smile tugging at his features. “Raspberries sound pretty good, too, though.”   
  
“Yeah. I was thinking of blackberries as well but they probably wouldn’t fare well so far up north,” he mumbles, something in his chest clenching when Eren presses a kiss into his hair.   
  
“Is that all they said? That I was going to stay for a while?”   
  
“Yeah.” Apparently Igor has decided that now is the perfect moment to curl up in the space between them, his tail tickling at Levi’s nose. “They overheard you and Armin talking at the office.”   
  
“Oh. Okay.” Both to Levi’s and Igor’s great displeasure, Eren disentangles himself from the covers, reaching towards the nightstand drawer. “Actually, there’s something else I’ve been wanting to tell you.”   
  
Levi props himself up on his elbows to watch Eren as he takes out a wooden box. It’s small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, an intricate carving made up of swirls and foreign letters adorning the cover. He places it down on the bed between them, watching Levi with an unusual sort of look in his eyes.   
  
“I was going to wait for the right moment, but I suppose now is as good as any other time,” Eren states, slowly, as if he’s doubting each word. “Open it.”   
  
Levi reaches for the box, aware of Eren observing his every movement, and after turning it over in his hands a couple times, cracks it open.   
  
“You don’t have to answer right now,” Eren says with a slight waver in his voice. He says something else, too, but it doesn’t quite register to Levi as he’s too busy staring at the pair of delicate silver rings laying on top of the velvet cushioning. Rings. Two of them. One for him and one for Eren, presumably.   
  
He swears he stops breathing for a moment of two, his attention fixed on the pale sunlight that dances across the rings and nearly blinds him. That’s why there are tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, he’ll claim later, even though he knows that the astonishment and shock must show on his face. There are so many questions swirling around in his head, but as he glances up to meet Eren’s eyes, he’s struck with a sudden bout of apprehension that’s so very uncharacteristic of him.   
  
“Is this…” he gets out before having to cut himself off in fear of his voice failing him.   
  
Eren flashes him a jittery smile. “We don’t have to have a big ceremony or anything if you don’t want to, maybe just a little celebration with a couple of friends.” Examining his fingernails like they’re the most interesting thing he’s ever seen, Eren sounds almost shy as he goes on, his voice growing more and more quiet with each word, “I guess I’m a bit old-fashioned, but it would be really nice to officially be yours.”   
  
Yes. A thousand times yes. That’s what Levi means to say, but all that comes out when he opens his mouth is an incredulous wheeze similar to the sound Igor makes when he’s trying to cough up a particularly stubborn hairball. Eren glances up at that, and there’s such an achingly vulnerable look on his features that Levi’s left speechless all over again.   
  
The box falls from his hands as he reaches for Eren, all but tackling him down on the bed in his haste to embrace him. He buries his face into the crook of Eren’s neck and breathes in deeply, once, twice, something between a bout of laughter and a sob escaping him. When he finally finds himself able to speak up, the words are murmured against Eren’s skin, a little shaky yet resolute.   
  
“Of course.” Steadied by the feel of Eren’s arms wrapped around him, Levi thinks he could stay there forever. “Of course. You don’t even have to ask.”   



End file.
